


Sweet Sweets

by vvasasavv



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	1. Fruit tart

伊格西第一次感覺與蘿西‧莫頓有一道即使在上面建了一座12呎寬的橋但別傻了那並不會消失的鴻溝是在炎夏的某日。當時伊格西推開總部宿舍的門，看見蘿西正在試戴帽子，鵝黃色襯著說不出名字的緞花，正好緩和了蘿西明快的面容。伊格西先是愣在門前，因為從鏡中反射出來的蘿西－－彷彿他那個雖然懼高卻盛著氣球飛到地球與天際邊緣的勇敢的女孩，突然轉變成像是老電影中見到血就昏倒的公主。

青年忘記自己說了什麼，而蘿西的回答他卻記得清楚：「我也不喜歡這帽子，但是皇家賽馬會是母親的底線了。」伊格西沒有問關於底線或是賽馬會的問題，但看著蘿西面無表情的撈起床上另一頂淡紫色的圓帽時，他突然發現，此刻的蘿西‧莫頓，比在在新龐德街大買時尚精品時更加遙遠。

 

「牛津。」蘿西幾乎毫不在乎的將手肘靠在桌上，她的手端著一個水果塔，「本來想念數學的，但母親只說了一句話。」伊格西等著蘿西繼續說下去，但蘿西只是繼續盯著他的水果塔。在柯芬園大肆採購的提袋落在兩人座位旁，伊格西在一年以前從未想過自己能和朋友在下午分享一份幾乎一百鎊的糕點與茶。

伊格西張開了口，幾乎是沒有想太多就說了：「我老媽也阻止我當軍人。」但這只是換來蘿西一個笑容。她張口咬下佈滿果實和鮮奶油的甜點，並且讚嘆出聲：「這真是他媽的太好吃了！」「我想你母親應該會責備妳罵髒話的。」伊格西現在有時會說出像是哈利‧哈特說的話。梅林曾經盯著他，提醒他又開始學他老師說話：「你再這樣說話，」梅林將額頭抵著青年。「我是會嫉妒的。」而伊格西只是咬著嘴唇呵呵的笑。

 

「我的母親，」蘿西將剩下的塔皮一口塞進她的嘴中，並且不怎麼優雅地喝了一大口茶。「連在我拿了A時都會責備我。好像我要不快點轉去該死的劍橋要不就只給我關心今年秋冬時裝周迪奧的新裝似的。」蘿西混著茶將糕點嚥了下去。「有時我真想要將一口煙噴在母親的臉上。」「你會抽菸?」「不會，但我曾經想過也許這會讓母親氣得半死。那何不試試看呢？」蘿西露出了一個在伊格西看來可以歸納為淘氣地笑。蘿西不常露出這種笑容，而露出這笑容時卻都往往提到他母親。

 

蘿西非常喜歡水果塔。

 

蘿西說，他的母親在劍橋時是美女，既會念書又可人，所以父親才會跟他結婚。

「你看這就像是個數學算式，既然1+1=2時，你怎麼會相信這會有不同解?」

蘿西將一發子彈打完。每個空洞都落在遠處的黑色人影的身體中心周圍。

「只有你自己知道，就算是1+1永遠等於2，但最開頭時有人詢問過1是否想當1呢？」傳統很重要，伊格西。蘿西重新填滿了子彈，因為我姓莫頓，我就該是劍橋出生，因為我是媽媽的女兒，我就不該在裁縫店當個店員或特務。我應該在皇家賽馬會時隨著母親認識那些「優秀的男孩」。

蘭斯洛特開始了下一輪的擊打。

「因為政治與權力永遠是蛋糕上最誘人蜜糖。」伊格西從沒想過蘿西——那個從訓練時期便陪伴在他身邊的，即便懼高卻依然勇往直前，既聰明又冷靜的蘭斯洛特，會用槍硝來遮蔽他微紅的眼眶。「我喜歡任務、喜歡金士曼，甚至是在裁縫值班。伊格西，金士曼使我覺得我是我自己，但是——」但是伊格西知道，所以他從一旁的武器牆拿起了一把普通的M92(沒有電擊、噴火或是催眠那些在梅林被他們的任務逼近崩潰時所添加的喜劇般功能)，他扣上彈夾，戴上耳罩。「因為無論是上流的流氓還是貧民地痞，都不會像電影那樣演。」伊格西瞄準了遠處的目標，射擊、射擊、射擊。「就跟我甚至有了一棟房子，在我驕傲地帶著蜜雪兒在哈利的別墅繞上繞下時，心理還是會有個聲音，跟他媽隔壁公寓情侶偷情

一樣模糊不清的聲音說著，蜜雪兒知道他的兒子在做什麼一定會擔心。而你只有兩種選擇，讓你的親人驕傲或是落淚，就跟我的老爸一樣，而無論選擇哪一邊你都可能他媽的後悔。」伊格西的話被子彈擊發聲和耳罩遮蔽，誰也沒聽到。

「但你的心裡總有那麼一小處希望你的家人為你驕傲，」

 

「塔皮還是手工製的最好。」梅林一邊壓按著麵糰一邊說。當然買現成的很簡單，但是手工製的每次都有不同的溫度。伊格西想那其實只是糖與奶油的多少，他看過梅林太多次以一種直覺的豪爽加入那些原料，而做出來的甜點的確有那麼些微的不同，伊格西還沒敏感到這可能會與梅林的心情相關，但青年總是撒嬌者吞嚥從愛人手上遞來的任何糕點。

「蘿西喜歡吃草莓？」梅林拍掉了正偷拿玻璃碗中草莓的手，卻在青年張嘴抱怨的當下挑了一顆豔紅新鮮的塞進伊格西嘴中。「為什麼突然想要野餐？」男人幾乎是下意識的用拇指抹去了青年嘴邊的果汁，轉瞬間便帶到自己的唇上。伊格西看著男人吮吸著拇指，發出了一聲滿足的呻吟。「嘿－－梅林！」伊格西幾乎將帶有慾望的嘆息溜出口，並且相信這絕對是那男人故意在戲弄他。

所以伊格西抱怨出聲，並且因此得到了一個安慰的輕吻。

 

 

「喔吃屎吧。」蘿西突然咒罵了一聲。子彈劃過蘭斯洛特的小腿，一條血痕粘在少女的肌膚上。伊格西閃身躲過了子彈，一把將羅西拉到巴格達的某處斷垣殘壁之後。「還好嗎?」還好，但我又要找一堆莫名其妙的理由跟母親解釋傷口了。蘿西幾乎忿忿的說，蘭斯洛特用嘴咬掉了手榴彈的插銷，將一顆制式的普通手榴彈丟了出去。沒想到你會在意你老媽的閒言閒語。當然，蘿西在爆炸聲回應，那些話語斷續在煙塵與閃光中。要不然我怎麼會搬到總部住呢?蘿西用雨傘擋著子彈，伊格西在黑傘的屏障下側身，將子彈一發一發的消耗在空氣中，揚起的黃霧嗆進兩人的鼻腔中，羅西開啟了打火機往前丟了出去。趴下!羅西對伊格西吼著，自己則迅速蹲下撐住了黑傘，伊格西伏下身體，用手摀住了耳朵。炸藥的風暴席捲而來，伊格西與蘿西蹲在傘後，聽著目標臨時中繼點崩落的聲音，他們尖聲笑鬧著，因為又一次的拯救了誰或國家。

 

**

 

「帕西佛曾跟我說過蘿西跟家中關係不是那麼的……熱切。」梅林用一種迂迴的(同時也極像哈利，而伊格西則認為這是個有趣的矛盾)的說法告訴伊格西。「蘿西覺得這只是小小的，關於青春期及之後會遇到的煩惱，」但是，「這些孩子我也看過不少，」梅林慵懶的用手梳著伊格西稍短的金髮，「伊格西，無論是高高在上或是平凡無奇，每個人都有他的煩惱。」「我知道，梅林，我當然知道。我可不是小孩子了。」伊格西稍微移動自己的身體，將自己更靠近魔法師一點點，「但蘿西可是我的好兄弟－－你知道我要說的意思－－別捏我鼻子！」「所以你要在賽馬場外野餐？」「如果你願意的話，漢密許－－」梅林現在從半睡的婚然中綻出一道光彩來「你是認真的。」梅林的手指流連到伊格西的唇上，帶著過多得情感。「認真的，而且對蘿西的老媽會覺得有點瘋狂的野餐。」伊格西的眼睛帶著笑。「但我們每天都在做瘋狂的事對吧，梅林，我們每天都在拯救世界呢！」

 

 

所以在賽馬會的第一天，伊格西看著蘿西穿著鵝黃色的禮服，「你真是美極了，小姑娘。」你會是最美麗的女孩，伊格西在蘿西對他轉了一圈時讚嘆到。你可以把你那些姊妹淘通通比下去。但蘿西卻只給他一個微笑，膚色的絲襪勉強的遮掩住了小腿的擦傷。「你知道在Lady’s Day是只有敵人沒有姊妹的。」蘿西帶趣的嘲諷著，但眼神卻沒有笑。「那就帶我去吧，」伊格西挺了挺身，勾起了蘿西的手臂。「我可以穿淡紫色的連身洋裝，帶著把臉遮住的寬帽和面紗，再扭斷虧你痞子的手。」蘿西幾乎噴出一聲矯情的哀鳴。「別做夢了，伊格西，你在場外就會被警衛攔下來的。」「因為我太漂亮了連女王都想虧我?」伊格西縮起了下巴，擺出了一個時尚雜誌封面模特兒的姿勢。

「不，他會因為你服儀不整將你趕走。」蘿西隨手將自己的帽子戴到伊格西的頭上。「參加賽馬會的女士可不能戴寬帽的。」

「那賽馬會可以野餐嗎？」蘿西一臉不可思議的看著伊格西，但伊格西只是綻出一道惡作劇孩子的笑容。

 

**

 

「莫頓小姐?」蘿西因為聲響轉過頭來前，正在聽著母親在叨唸著自己。鵝黃色太過膚淺，圓帽太過滑稽。妳應該多看些範例，別在裁縫店工作了，蘿西在腦海中默背著槍枝拆卸的程序和簡易的黃色炸藥製作法，背景音是梅林帶點惡質幽默的旁白。所以當蘿西看見兩個西裝筆挺的男人走向他時是真的沒有反應過來：「不好意思，我是蓋瑞.安文，」青年裝模作樣的向莫頓夫人行了禮。我是瑞典國王的姪子，是、是因為這是英國最偉大的盛會，我當然應該來瞻仰女王榮光。「請問這是您千金，喔，這真是」—蘿西瞪大著眼看著他的朋友一本正經的胡說八道，他看著伊格西牽起了他的手，而梅林——剛剛伊格西介紹他的保鑣時較年長的男子皺起了眉——像是一本正經的護衛，走到了兩人身旁，並且以不合時宜到近乎冒犯的禮節向女士致意。當我數到三，我們就跑。伊格西在一個吻頰禮時輕輕在蘿西的耳邊說著。你說什麼?對於蘿西耳語的疑問，伊格西並沒有回應，只是握著她的手，說些八成是哈利教他的讚美詞。現在梅林更靠近莫頓女士了，蘿西甚至聽見了一兩句近乎調情的奉承。蘿西轉頭看著母親尷尬的臉，並且亟欲的想把手從梅林手中抽出來，三。蘿西花了幾秒才意識到伊格西吐出的單字。蘿西看著被梅林絆住的母親，再回頭看向伊格西：二。伊格西在吐出二時笑了一下。蘿西瞪大了眼睛。

 

一，跑！

 

所以他們跑了起來，青草因為腳步而沙沙作響，一旁的男女一邊驚訝一邊發出抱怨和

「這真的是太瘋狂了不是嗎?」伊格西拉著羅西穿梭在穿著五彩的女士中奔跑。羅西在身後叫到，放心，就算你母親氣到爆炸，梅林會搞定的。伊格西有些失禮的推開一對正在聊天的夫妻，羅西的跟鞋因為顛簸而落在草地上，所以女孩所興將另一隻鞋也落了。青草微濕而扎人，但蘿西不在意，他甚至不在意母親在身後的叫喚和梅林有禮但堅定的阻擋。

「我早就想要這樣試試看了!」伊格西牽著羅西的手，「這就像電影!」「你是要搶婚嗎?」他們放慢了腳步，伊格西因為發現蘿西消失的鞋而大驚小怪，堅持著要背的特務同事。「這是紳士應該做的事。」伊格西背對著蘿西，蹲了下來。「上次你在我身邊蹲下來我可是要幫你擋炸彈的。」蘿西半心半意的用手臂勒了一下伊格西的脖子。「我還頂著腳傷作掉三名目標呢，現在別說說紳士小姐，我們都是忠誠的騎士，而且－－」蘿西將手臂的力道加重了些，讓伊格西不得不邊笑邊求饒。

「你知道這樣我們可能會因為公共安全問題被抓嗎?」蘿西因為伊格西拖著他往上而在背上幾乎叫笑出聲。「我們還在巴格達丟手榴彈呢，蘭斯洛特。」伊格西背著蘿西爬上了山坡，賽馬會的喧鬧聲被遺忘在身後，連同著蘿西的

 

 

「你的母親讓我想起以前住我隔壁的老奶奶。放肆!她將頭抬著高高的對惡作劇的小孩大叫，我們鎮的人都覺得她想當女王想瘋了。」梅林拿著野餐籃出現在他們眼前時特務們並不驚訝，畢竟騎士們的魔法師掌管著21世紀用機械和二進位組成的魔法。梅林提起籃子晃了一晃。

「這才是我們今天的正事不是嗎？」

 

**

 

「也許這是我最初美好的回憶。」他們在離會場稍遠的草地上席地而坐，紅白格子的塑膠布鋪在草地上，除了草莓塔還有鹹派、三明治、紅酒，當然英國永遠不缺茶。「你知道這有點蠢，就好像什麼刻板而陳舊的連續劇似的，」達不到標準的孩子和偏執的母親什麼的。蘿西喝了一口酒，看著天空低沉卻明亮的雲。

「但小時候母親總會在假日去完教堂後在我的桌上放上一個水果塔。」蘿西拿起了佈滿草莓的糕點。「尤其是在春天的時候，在鮮奶油上佈上滿滿的，甜美的草莓。」伊格西打開了一瓶啤酒仰頭飲了一些，隨後便遞給了梅林。

現在說遺憾不是太自以為，羅西「但有時就是不能兩全其美。」蘿西拿起了梅林作的糕點「但我依然常常想起那個時候母親給我做的水果塔，那時一切都那麼單純，只有甜蜜的草莓和媽媽的笑容。也許有一天我會因為太過懷念她的笑而真的照的她的話做，」蘿西自嘲著笑了一聲。「但最終我也只是懷念媽媽做的水果塔而已。」

 

蘿西帶著懷念的神情，咬下了第一口。

 

「這是哪家店裡的？」，女孩幾乎嘆息出聲，帶著與她的年齡不符的懷念與溫度。

「－－這是媽媽的味道。」

伊格西看著蘿西三兩下將甜點吞了下去，並且拿起第二個時，悄悄的握住了梅林的手。謝謝，伊格西說，而梅林只是舉起了交握的手，吻了一吻。

 

「這到底—」在蘿西的疑問埋沒在甜點的香氣中，甚至女孩的唇邊都還沾染著白色的鮮奶油。。

「因為我們有魔法師啊。」伊格西抹去了蘿西唇邊的白色。和梅林相視而笑。

蘿西看著兩個人，甜點的甜味在嘴中形成了一種近乎縱容的溫暖和愉悅。

 

蘿西終於純粹的微笑起來。

 

 

蘿西‧莫頓作為金士曼的蘭斯洛特或是莫頓家的女兒，在往後的生命中，依然堅定而辛苦的向前走去，但現在蘿西又吃掉了一個水果塔，並被她的朋友用啤酒噴溼了那套昂貴卻被母親嫌棄的鵝黃禮服，他們的軍需官無奈的看著兩個年輕的騎士開始啤酒大戰，蘿西赤著腳追逐著青年，軍需官喝著酒看著自己的學生笑鬧成一團，覺得今天的確是個野餐的好日子。

而蘿西‧莫頓，就如她永遠不會忘記母親為她做的水果塔，同樣的，即便在日後發生了當下的她無法想像的任何故事，她也不會忘記這一天，和甜點香甜而溫暖的滋味。


	2. Scone

哈利‧哈特在熟識的人認知上是為儒雅的紳士、精練的特務和一位極佳的裁縫，如果與他更深入的交往會發現，他甚至是位蝴蝶專家，而有一隻叫做皮克先生的約克夏犬。

哈利‧哈特一如常人或帶著特異功能的人一般展現了他靈魂的複雜性，有些平淡無奇的留給萍水相逢的過客，而有些則展開給他真正親密的人。他將自己攤開，讓那些能直觸內心柔軟的人們為哈利‧哈特添加生活的甜蜜。

 

梅林將司康放在客廳桌上時，哈利和伊格西窩在一團，梅林家的液晶螢幕亮著，畫面中一個男人拿著斧頭猛力的砍著廁所的木門。伊格西抱著沙發上的菱格抱枕縮著身子硬往哈利身邊擠去，JB則不明所以的巴著他的主人嗚嗚叫，與電影裡女主角的驚叫聲混合在一起。梅林在JB的飼料碗中放了幾塊糕點——給你的，小勇士。兩塊做成骨頭形狀的司康落在碗中，JB在空中皺起鼻子嗅了嗅，便一骨碌的跳下沙發，將頭埋進碗中大快朵頤了起來。「你可別讓JB拉肚子，」伊格西抱怨著，卻也沒有多加注意，他因為男主角突然露出的猙獰臉龐而倒吸一口氣，哈利則隨手拿起司康啃著，眼睛同樣沒有離開電影內容，碎屑毫不客氣落在沙發上。「那是我特製的JB司康，倒是這位紳士?」梅林一邊刻意的走到哈利跟前擋住他的視線，一邊將沙發的糕點屑掃到地上，讓哈利必須誇張的左右尋找視線的自由「請別將司康屑汙染你朋友的屋子好嗎?」梅林的埋怨消失在廚房中。當梅林端著兩杯茶再回到客廳時，哈利與伊格西已經抓緊著彼此的手臂，兩隻腳縮在沙發上看著女主角在旅館外的樹叢迷宮奔跑。

梅林用手揉了揉哈利灰白的頭髮，隨手又勾住了伊格西吻了吻青年的額角，隨後便抱著JB一起坐了下來。而另一隻手一把抓住伊格西，將他拉進了自己的懷中。梅林將伊格西摟緊，手幾乎是緊扣著彼此的。哈利哼了一聲，便將伊格西的抱枕搶了過去，這讓青年哼哼了聲，乾脆整個人懷抱住了他的愛人(這讓梅林展開了一道得意的笑容)。

 

**

 

影癡之夜，這是蘿西給星期四的夜晚的稱號，就如星期二是蘿西與伊格西的採購日，而沒有任務的星期一是梅林與帕西佛的雪茄之日一般，在不知何時開始，每到星期四晚間，哈利總會帶著一瓶酒來到梅林的家中。一開始只是因為梅林家中有較大的螢幕，伊格西用了某次的任務獎金買了一台藍光播放機和幾乎要用箱來計算的光碟堆到了梅林的家中。剛開始梅林會陪著伊格西在幾個悠閒的晚上，半躺在梅林黛有設計感又舒適的沙發上看電影。伊格西意外酷愛著連梅林都覺得過於念舊的片子——城市之光、大國民、第凡內早餐、慾望街車。伊格西看電影像是個孩子，會因為影片的情緒起伏大笑或大哭，但伊格西在梅林家中放映的那些故事，卻往往是沉靜的出奇，青年會窩在梅林用手臂所形成的小小空間內專注著看著黑白的畫面，梅林有時會將手放在伊格西的頸後，輕輕地揉捏，讓他完全的放鬆下來，或是時不時的將吻印在青年身側，並等著青年不經心卻膩人的回禮。但更常的反而是梅林撐不了亂世佳人或國家的誕生的長度，他的頭會不經意的靠在伊格西的頸邊，直到自己完全睡去。而在隔天清晨，梅林往往會發現自己跟青年擠在自己的沙發中，溫暖的毛毯蓋在兩個人身上，JB有時也壓在他的胸口，伊格西規律的呼吸會打在梅林的肌膚上，直到梅林扭動的身體打算起來時，才睡眼惺忪的醒來，又著模糊不清的聲調道早安。這往往會讓梅林維持一整天的大好心情。

 

而哈利的加入純屬意外。那是哈利第三次造訪梅林家時看見伊格西在看電影。「八百擊？」梅林看見他的老同事露出一道光彩，而伊格西像是在電影與回答哈利問題的兩難中掙扎，直到梅林招呼哈利一起坐下來觀賞。「一樣，司康？」梅林對哈利問了一聲，伊格西疑問的撇了兩人一眼，卻在下一秒被哈利的評論吸引去。

「兩個電影咖。」梅林帶著結論消失在廚房中，而伊格西和哈利在這同時發現，彼此在電影方面是如此契合，所以偶然的朋友拜訪漸漸的固定了下來，從兩個月一次，緩慢經過一個月一次而最終變為每周一次，伊格西和哈利甚至開始有了主題：八月是奧黛麗赫本，九月是楚浮，十月是史丹利‧庫柏力克。而梅林，與其每次安靜而有點丟臉的在他的男友身邊睡著，現在他更樂意為兩個電影迷做些周邊服務－－選些和電影相配的茶或酒，幫忙管住JB或是為他們準備一頓堪稱星級的完美晚餐。但不變的是司康，每到星期四的夜晚，梅林家必定會飄出傳統糕點的溫暖香氣與果醬奶油的甜蜜滑順。 

 

所以為什麼總是司康？伊格西終於在某天問到，那時他正將一塊乳酪蛋糕塞進自己的嘴中。梅林喜愛做甜點，在看電影時總會先準備些餅乾糕點，提拉米蘇、米布丁、或是水果果凍，但只要哈利來，梅林家的烤箱中便只有司康的香味。

「你總是給哈利烤司康。」伊格西帶著年輕情人特有的任性盤問著他的愛人。

 

「應該是1989年吧，」

 

梅林一邊整理著伊格西越堆越多的藍光光碟(你是螞蟻要過冬嗎?別這樣梅林，我家放不下這些的。)一邊說著。那時蘇聯有些少數分子還懷念著冷戰的榮光，所以我跟哈利——是，我跟哈利就去了莫斯科的近郊，那是長達兩個月的行動，最終他們九死一生的將那些想要復辟史達林或赫魯雪夫的榮光的那些目標困在他們最愛的勞改營中，但哈利也並非衣錦還鄉，特務被不只一發子彈所擊中，而安全屋在數十公里外。梅林作為後勤卻因為哈利的傷勢而不得不扛著他在冰天雪地裡舉步維艱。他們闖進了一間民房，梅林知道他們是豁出去了，他們撞進不知名的客廳，一家看似中產階級的家庭瞪著這兩個不請自來的神秘客—其中一個人甚至還沾滿了不知是自己還是其他人的血。

「幫幫我們。」梅林用俄語說著，他知道這次可能凶多吉少。他將自己和哈利勉強投進俄國略顯寒酸的沙發上，那家人慌張的讓開，梅林這才發現他們那一家正在看電影。那似乎是盜錄來的VHS，畫質不佳的撥放著E.T。這幾乎像是一齣諷刺的舞台劇，一對英國來的特務闖進一家正在看美國電影的俄國人家中，是不是之後會不會有東德難民藏在地下室裡？梅林一邊想著一邊將手壓在哈利的傷口上。「我們不是壞人，可以給我們一些繃帶和酒精或是消炎藥嗎?如果有針線的話更好。」梅林知道這話是多麼荒謬，但那家的人們要不太過單純便是太過善良，梅林看著女主人慌忙的喊著他的女兒幫忙找藥物，而男主人則是一邊詢問著傷勢一邊不知所措的看著因傷喘氣的哈利。沒事的，梅林勉強露出了一個笑容。我們在打獵的時候獵槍走了火。這真是拙劣的謊，像是舞台劇台詞，但誰也不在意。在梅林在女主人的幫助下為哈利纏上繃帶時，才終於有了一點踏實的感受。繃帶依然滲出一些鮮紅的血，但哈利在某個時點主意力便不在傷口上，而梅林打點好哈利的一切時才發現哈利正在盯著那台無論怎麼說都略顯陳舊的陰極管電視看。喜歡？男主人用著癟腳的英文問著。喜歡。哈利用俄文回答。梅林看見男主人的眼睛綻出光芒。電影、喜歡、之後、愛森斯坦、不好。男主人似乎不管哈利似乎會俄文的事實，繼續用英文回答著。喜歡、史蒂粉史逼播。我也喜歡。哈利即使蒼白著臉，即便普通的棉線和真在縫合時一定帶給他肌膚的不適，依然露出了一個興味盎然的笑。ET我也很喜歡。哈，俄國人像是找到了同好，一屁股坐到了哈利身邊，開始俄文和英文混雜的絮絮叨叨。而梅林只能癱在沙發上，看著時不時有雜訊的螢幕中的腳踏車，讓突然降臨的疲憊、安心與飢餓壟罩著他。也許他們太過幸運，梅林知道他應該繼續保持警醒，但屋外是在嚎叫的大雪，屋內燈光昏黃，熟悉的語言和溫暖包圍著梅林，哈利輕柔的聲音與男主人時不時的笑聲混在一起。他甚至連將藏在腰間的槍打開保險都顯得唐突。梅林昏然著以為這一切只是夢境，直到麵粉和糖的香氣緩慢的溢滿他的鼻腔。喔，男主人一定也同時發現了突然瀰漫在客廳的氣味。瑪麗亞、司康、英國、喜歡。喔，我們是英國人。梅林聽見哈利這麼說，他應該要提醒他不該這樣就說出自己的國籍，但當女主人端著司康從廚房再次現身時，這一切似乎都不重要了。

「伊格西，這是我和哈利經歷那麼多任務中最為盡興的一刻。」這不是很奇怪嗎，伊格西，我們應該為拯救世界感到高興。但那次，只是因為一個家庭，一對喜歡美國電影和英國甜點的夫棄，一個被風雪圍困的夜晚，卻讓我和哈利覺得，在我們只有煙硝和鮮血的人生中，依然有那麼一些些能嶄露笑容，能毫無芥蒂的談論電影，盡情享受甜點的時候。梅林將一疊藍光移到電視櫃下的抽屜裡，波坦金戰艦放在最外層。

「然後呢?你們和那位夫妻變成好朋友了嗎？」伊格西坐在沙發上詢問，JB在他的大腿上熟睡著。

「他們死了，隔天。」梅林又將一疊藍光放進抽屜中。沒有去看伊格西。

 

哈利在晚上來到梅林的家中，梅林依舊將烤的蘇鬆的司康放在桌上，伊格西看著他的老師將司康撥開，將果醬抹在斷口上，梅林坐在他的身邊，按下了遙控器。我們看E.T好嗎。伊格西問的很輕，他的愛人與老師並沒有回話，他們看著男孩騎著腳踏車將外星人送上了月球。伊格西感動的哭了，哈利則將最後一個司康吞下肚。

**

 

電影再過不久便會完結，但伊格西最終沒有看到結局到底如何，他陷入了情人的深吻中，毫不考慮電影中的殘風暴雪。青年的巴哥狗跳到了他們友人的腿上。「你看，現在就只剩下你和我了，JB。」哈利將巴哥撐起來玩弄著他的掌。「你願意跟我一起當伴郎嗎？」巴哥犬當然不懂，只是睜著圓渾的眼睛看著休息時間的老練特務。電影的工作人員名單開始滾動，JB掙脫了男人，鑽進了身旁兩個男人中間。哈利看著伊格西被他的狗干擾親吻而發出不耐的呻吟，卻在下一秒被他的老友帶進另一輪嚙咬當中。哈利再次拿起了一塊司康，不大不小，和他在蘇聯末期吃到的司康沒有不同。梅林應該告訴了伊格西為什麼他總是吃司康，卻沒有告訴青年，他真正開始做甜點是在1989年冬季之後，哈利想。

 

哈利咬下了一口糕點，讓碎屑洛在沙發上。哈利‧哈特作為一個帶有複雜性的普通人，他最愛的甜點是司康依然是他的小小祕密，只甜蜜的攤開在能觸及他柔軟之的人們心上。


	3. Chapter 3

「如果用一種甜點形容伊格西？」某日在海德公園，哈利和梅林百般無聊的餵著鴨子時突然問道。那時已是深秋，鴨子在灰綠色的湖邊游著，梅林拿著寫字板，畫著這些寂寥的湖上風景。

「最好從船邊下岸，這樣離導入口是最近距離。」

「多近？」

「即使車窗全破再開進水裡都能活命的距離。」

「你還沒回答我的問題?」哈利又將麵包屑灑進湖裡，在湖遠方的綠頭鴨也注意到動靜，悠然的滑過冷冽的湖泊。

「我沒有想過這問題。」梅林毅然決然地讓哈利碰了個不算軟的釘子。

哈利只是不以為意的笑笑，繼續往湖面丟著麵包。

「你還記得我們同期的訓練員？伊莉莎白？」一隻綠頭鴨叼住了食物，身後有一群大學生嬉鬧的經過。如果哈利能分心點，便會聽見有人頂頂隔壁的同學說著：那兩位男士就跟間諜一樣。哈利轉過了頭

「你私底下叫他什麼？是草莓－－」

「草莓蛋糕。因為他是天殺的我第一個也是最後一個女性伴侶。」梅林用力的用筆戳刺著寫字板。

哈利帶著得意將剩下的碎屑一併撒入了湖中。

 

 

梅林跪在地毯上為伊格西口交。青年整個融化在軍需官家中的單人沙發上，梅林將一隻手扣在伊格西膝蓋後，另一隻手托著青年的陰囊，梅林吸的深卻緩慢，伊格西雙手緊抓著沙發扶手，幾乎要將絨布抓破，但身體卻軟的只能任憑梅林用手和口折磨著自己。梅林、梅林——伊格西的呼喚像是蜜糖，梅林拉著伊格西的腿，讓自己與青年更接近一些，幾乎觸到底部，梅林感受著青年陰莖充滿嘴中而起興奮。梅林——伊格西突然像負傷般拔高了自己的聲音，幾乎不受控的伸出手固制住梅林的頭顱。梅林用舌和嘴深深舐吸著，直到青年的聲音變為不成調的哀鳴——梅林感覺到腥鹹與溫暖充滿他的口腔，這讓梅林有種近乎完成任務的成就感。他將精液留在舌面上，站起與青年接吻。「難吃－－」伊格西癱軟著抱怨。但男人舌的擾動讓伊格西只能模糊出身，並且讓自己更陷入沙發中，一隻手抓住了軍需官的領帶，將男人下拉。

「任務後的一發如何？」梅林將最後一滴精液推入伊格西的口中，青年皺了眉卻捨不得離開男人似的，在梅林的唇吻離開時，將舌頭也追了出去。梅林看著張著嘴吐出舌的伊格西，舌面上甚至還有些許的白跡。「放蕩。」梅林用食指勾出起了青年的唇，向一旁微微的拉開，卻又在下一秒被包裹進青年溫暖的口腔中。伊格西吸吮著梅林的手指，故意嘖嘖出聲，牙尖研磨著指節，直到梅林狠下心忽略伊格西的眼神一口氣抽了出來時。

「想吃甜的－－」伊格西任由自己的西裝連同自己在那酒紅色的沙發中髒亂成一團，沙發現在除了伊格西早先帶回來的煙硝味，現在更沾附了性愛的味道，八成需要梅林花大筆鈔票請絕對保密的清潔公司來清洗。但伊格西不以為意，只是將自己的領帶更鬆了些，拆開了襯衫的兩顆扣子。「嘴裡好苦。」梅林便看著沙發上幾乎還可以稱他為男孩的愛人用舌尖畫過自己的唇，「想吃――」青年拱起了腰等待著，而男人像是要滿足他不知節制的愛人，將手輕撫上伊格西因為訓練而精壯的腰腹，梅林用指甲勾畫著青年腹部肌肉的陰影處。這讓伊格西急促的倒吸一口氣，卻在青年來不及反應時用掌用力的將青年壓了下去，唇又再次覆了上去，這次是更多的啃咬與喘息。伊格西被壓制著，手卻不安分的攀上了梅林，青年勾畫著梅林的乳頭，換來梅林更猛烈的撕扯。梅林拍掉了伊格西的手，在唇吻尚未分開時勾住了青年的膝蓋，在伊格西反應到梅林的低笑時，自己的臀腿已經被梅林一把拉著懸空。伊格西驚叫了一聲，下意識反抓住沙發的把手。「反應不錯。看來我把你訓練得很好。」梅林調整了自己，而伊格西則真正的攤躺在沙發上，西裝因為摩擦而聳起，彷彿青年被他自己身上的衣服給束縛住一般。「勾著。」伊格西沒有多想便勾住了梅林的腰，小腿的熱度與摩擦讓梅林的慾望更深了些。

「你想要這個，我就給你這個，乖男孩。」喔不，梅林咬著唇笑了，空出一隻手扔了他的眼鏡。

「――――」

 

 

「你真的幸福得不得了。」蘿西轉著自己的真皮沙發椅，一邊看著結案報告一邊說。「什麼幸福？拜託我才剛從雅加達回來，而梅林還訓了我一個小時耶！」蘿西啪的一聲蓋上了資料。「你現在在做什麼？」年輕的特務看了看他的摯友兼同事，又看了看自己身前的桌面。一個保鮮盒放在其上。

「吃過晚的午餐？」伊格西無辜的歪著頭，一瞬間像極了他寵愛的巴哥犬。

「那這個午餐是誰做的？又是什麼？」蘿西啪的將資料丟在桌上，讓他的朋友縮了縮肩頭。

「德國布丁，梅林做的德國布丁。」伊格西在說了第一個字母就意識到自己似乎得了便宜還買乖，也就越說越小聲了起來。

「每天的早餐、午點，還有在任務回來時的甜蜜消夜，搭配絕佳的紅酒。」伊格西似乎看見蘿西翻著白眼說話。

「嘿，梅林又不是只為我做這些，你們也都時不時吃他的作品，而我被他罵起來也不輸你們――」

「夠了，我不想聽。」蘿西毫不猶豫地打算離開會議室。在走道門口前，蘿西又似乎想起了什麼：「你們該不會有什麼詭異的綽號吧。」

而伊格西像是警犬般突然豎直了身體，換來的則是蘿西一臉饒了我的表情。「他叫你什麼？Dutch Baby？」

喔――怎麼可能――伊格西塞著麵團埋怨著。

「那是什麼？」現在蘿西闔上了門饒有興味地看著伊格西從脖子竄伸的粉紅色。

 

 

梅林進的很深，幾乎每次都摩擦著青年的前列腺，但伊格西只能抓著沙發，盡量克制自己不因自己腰際的懸空而發抖跌落。梅林撐著伊格西的大腿，一下一下的讓自己深埋入他的體內。梅林的侵入不快，卻一次次既沉又重的開伊格西緊實而濕熱的內裏，咬著的唇終於鬆了口，伊格西隨著撞擊的節奏發出帶有委屈意涵的呻吟。

「你真是甜心不是嗎。」梅林的汗水滴落在睫毛上，雙手撐著青年，感受他小腿的顫動。伊格西抗議了一聲卻因為快感而變成扭曲的尖叫。梅林架著膝蓋，雙手將青年的肌膚抓出紅印，伊格西脹紅了臉，陰莖濕潤著直挺著，他試著鬆開一隻手想要撫慰自己的慾望，卻又在下一刻被男人的撞擊研磨所驚嚇，伊格西喘息著，緊揪著布料的手發著抖，幾乎脹紅了臉。快感和痠麻在下腹徘徊著，陷在沙發裡的人被欲望擊打卻無法找到擺脫快感與愉悅的方法，只能承受著不斷積累宛如藤蔓收束他全身的戰慄。求求你——伊格西終於發出了哀鳴，卻只換來梅林一隻手在大腿上的拍打及重力的拉扯，伊格西的身體歪斜了一下，引來梅林讚賞的哼聲和伊格西的尖叫——青年的緊張成為內裏的收縮，現在青年清楚感覺到梅林的形狀在拓開他的身體，彷彿要將他剖切開來。

「你將要被我幹射，甜心，」梅林用舌舔過了自己乾燥的唇。「你感覺到你被我打開了嗎？你會流出甜美的蜜糖嗎？」梅林看見伊格西的陰莖因為話語而顫抖著，這讓男人低笑出聲。

 

 

「草莓蛋糕。」

帕西佛將大摩喝乾時，梅林正在將九號球撞上紅色的五號。伊格西做出了一個疑問的手勢。

「梅林的第一任也是最後一任女友。梅林總叫他草莓蛋糕。」帕西佛說完，便靜靜的看伊格西吞嚥了一下。

「當然不會叫那麼長的單字，大概還沒叫完就結束了。」

「什麼？」過了幾秒伊格西才猛然地轉頭，像是他同事的骯髒玩笑是繞了地球一圈才到他腦中。但帕西佛只是聳聳肩。

「所以哈利起了頭。」帕西佛給自己續了一杯，也順便為伊格西倒了一些。

「梅林的伴侶不多，但如果公開的，總會有這麼一遭。」斯文的男子俐落的在語句尾端將雪茄的頭剪掉。

「哈利猜杯糕，蘿西猜鍋餅。」煙霧迷漫著帕西佛，讓帕西佛帶有謎般的超然。

「所以?」帕西佛問著。

「什麼所以？」伊格西裝傻著，畢竟這實在太過私密，畢竟他們只有在――

他甚至在腦內責備起了他貪玩的老師和不謹慎做事的梅林。

「他怎麼叫你的？」伊格西的臉又開始漫上了可愛的粉紅色。

「嘿，」梅林突然從伊格西身後冒了出來。「你的局了，伊格西。」青年特務幾乎在點頭後落荒而逃。

而梅林帶著微笑看向帕西佛。

「這次你們休想再搞那招。」梅林看向帕西佛，說得很輕鬆卻又字字像是從牙面磨出來的，但對方只是遞給了他們的軍需官一支雪茄。

「我好像每次都猜對。」帕西佛雲淡風輕地說。梅林一臉不予置評：「就算你說出來反正我是不會承認的。」

「伊格西啊――」帕西佛看向正在瞄準的青年，腰間因為彎腰而露出一小截肌膚來。

帕西佛說了一個名詞。

 

 

伊格西的高潮來的猛烈，青年瞪大著眼，承受著因快感而起的腦內煙火，覺得自己要被一波波高潮轟掉自己腦袋。而梅林，正如他的承諾，操射了伊格西。伊格西腦中空白著，感受自己的腹部濺上了液體。而梅林則深深的射在青年的體內，並使青年帶來另一次短暫的痙攣震顫。梅林溫柔地放下了伊格西的腿，將吻落在青年的腹部，舔掉了那些白液。男人輕聲地叫著在沙發上顫抖的青年，青年柔軟的攤在椅子上，並感到體內的溫熱流淌出來。「你看，甜心，」梅林緩慢地向上吻去，我可愛的，你是這麼浪蕩。伊格西彷彿敏感的會因為梅林的話再硬起來。

累——伊格西輕輕地抱怨著。餓——，但很爽。在梅林露出些微愧疚的神色前青年補充了這句。這讓梅林寵溺的吻上他特務的額。

「等等我，我親愛的——」

 

 

「 舒芙蕾。」帕西佛深深吸入菸草，像是祕密般將名稱吐了出來，並沒有猜測梅林複雜的表情。

 

梅林將圍裙圍上，將烤箱轉上預熱。

 

伊格西緩慢的享受性愛的餘裕，西裝外套披在他身上，帶著梅林的古龍水味。他讓安穩的睡意攀向他，並輕輕地闔上了眼，他聞到卡士達醬的味道。

而在伊格西跌入甜蜜的夢境時，男人輕輕地將甜點放在一旁的矮桌上。

 

「 好夢，舒芙蕾。」


End file.
